


总统候选热浪

by styx



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: 米克·罗里将作为首位以一句，“我真不想干这个，可说真的，瞧瞧我的对手。”开启他的美国总统竞选的人而名留青史。





	总统候选热浪

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heatwave For President](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605564) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



标题：总统候选热浪（《Heatwave For President》）  
  
原作：nirejseki  
  
作者博客：<http://robininthelabyrinth.tumblr.com>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文地址：<http://archiveofourown.org/works/12605564>  
  
衍生派别：电视剧《明日传奇》（《DC's Legends of Tomorrow》）  
  
配对：‘热浪’米克·罗里（多米尼克·珀塞尔）/‘冷冻队长’伦纳德·斯奈特（温特沃斯·米勒）  
  
等级：G  
  
摘要：米克·罗里将作为首位以一句，“我真不想干这个，可说真的， _瞧瞧我的对手_ 。”开启他的美国总统竞选的人而名留青史。  
  
作者注：给@oneiriad的生日礼物！生日快乐！  
  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

**总统候选热浪**

原著：nirejseki

 

◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
“在整个过程中，你有什么遗憾吗？”记者问道，当一众人等尽皆盯着巨大的电视屏幕上伴随着各州投票后的民调数据陆续汇总的预测结果。“有什么你希望改变的吗？”  
  
“那算个啥问题？”艾丽丝暗自嘀咕。  
  
米克——那个被问及这个问题的人——嗯嗯唔唔了一会儿。“我想——是时间旅行，”他说。“那一点。只愿没干。”  
  
记者皱了皱眉。“可原本不正是你与，引述一下，‘明日传奇’的交往驱使你走上如今的从政道路，并且，到头来，参与今次的总统竞选的吗？”  
  
“对，”米克闷闷不乐地说道。“ _确切_ 。”  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
确切地说，事情要比那更复杂点儿。  
  
首先，当然了，是闪电侠。一切总是由此而起——哦，闭嘴，别扯什么‘明明是绿箭先来’的屁话，没人 _在乎_ 他先来，因为首先他不过就是个怪里怪气的连环杀人侠，再说了除开斯塔灵市（星城，管它叫啥）之外几乎没人知道那个——因为正是借由观看闪电侠同后来，回想起来，被称为他的“无赖帮”的家伙之间的史诗般的战斗，米克才开始出名的。他甚至拥有了自个儿的公仔，而那是大多数竞选总统的人只能幻想发生在政治讽刺中的。  
  
当然了，那时候他们叫他‘热浪’。  
  
接着斯奈特——你要叫‘冷冻队长’，记者——自作聪明地勾搭上些时空旅行者来找乐子。米克那时候对此并不以为意，甚至几度试图退出——一了百了的退出，也可以说，接着便是你不会得知更多细节的那一整个儿的克洛诺斯事件，新闻媒体在这个问题上已经知晓得远超米克乐意的多了——没成。  
  
接着斯奈特死了。  
  
 _是的_ ，米克完全知道斯奈特如今回来了，可有那么一阵子他是完全彻底地相信他永远离开了（他 _死_ 了——米克该如何知道那不算彻底玩完儿？！）而那很是令人心碎。  
  
那便是与传奇们同行的时期。拯救历史，搅乱历史，所有那些个。  
  
是的，正是在那时他遇见了乔治·华盛顿。别问了。米克已经告诉了你他所知道的一切。  
  
不，他拒绝去找他来参加就职典礼，就算到了那一步！那家伙到最后甚至都不喜欢政治了！别去烦乔治！  
  
好吧，兴许一头恐龙。米克不作保证。  
  
唔，对。他猜骑着恐龙上白宫大概 _会_ 很酷。你这话说得兴许有点道理。  
  
总而言之，说到哪儿了？哦，对，传奇们。总而言之，当头一波外星人进攻到来——那些‘支配者’——米克同传奇们在场。那时候是国家机密之类之类的；正是那时他得到了一个特赦令，对于他之前牵涉到的所有事的。万分保密，尽管谁也说不准他们计划怎么将一次国家级——或者说世界范围内的入侵是如何被挫败的细节守秘。当然了，对 _美国_ 媒体保密，那是一回事儿，可那些个英国小报都是些个肆无忌惮、狡诈多端的鼬鼠。  
  
好吧，对，米克同干翻的‘支配者’拍了一张自拍并上传到照片墙上——立马成了有关那该死的玩意儿的仅有的清晰照片之一，那玩意儿很难被任何类型的媒介记录，除非你特别调整过设置，像是说，吉迪恩在升级他们的拍照手机时自动做出的那类，而由此，出于绝对稀缺，一举成为举世闻名的 _那张_ ‘支配者’经典照片——大概对于整个儿保密的事儿也毫无帮助。  
  
嘿，米克 _当然_ 会在白宫里摆一张那照片，如果他赢了，你在开玩笑吗？那张照片赢得了年度最佳摄影，而那还是日食之年，竞争激烈着哪。  
  
总而言之，对，那便是米克的名声如何开始从超级反派变成了——你懂的，让我们还是别去提及‘超级英雄’（米克不是）或是‘英雄’（同样不是）。  
  
好人？  
  
呃。 _好吧_ 。出于缺乏更好的选择。  
  
不管怎样，纷纷扰扰由此而起，你明白？一两个恶作剧——其人名字保密，不过自业自知， _巴里·艾伦和西斯科·雷蒙_ ——呃，最后一句划掉——无论如何，这些他妈的混蛋决定搞一个叫‘总统候选热浪’的假超级政治行动委员会。  
  
对，米克知道那本意只是反衬目下的当任者。像是“如果这种蠢蛋都可以当上总统，干嘛不选闻名遐迩的超级反派热浪”之类的玩意儿。米克对此无所谓。那是个好笑的玩笑并且，对，那位现任者狗屁不如。你会以为在前任被外星人干翻的情况下被赶鸭子上架会为他们赢得同情票，至少那么一丢丢，可 _哇噢_ ，他们这都能搞砸。谁他妈新官上任头一把火就会试图拿儿童医疗服务开刀？说真的，谁啊？  
  
对，你完全可以照实写。“米克·罗里依旧怒斥狗屁动议”。老实说，以备复制-黏贴之需，未来大概会大有干系。  
  
啥？不，远在那整个超级政治行动委员会的玩笑事儿的时候，米克还没想过竞选公职。米克那时节正忙着穿越时空。捍卫你们的编年史。如果米克能做到——并且，再提一句，不是要夸大其词，可你知道要在一艘时空穿梭飞船上记清时间有多 _难_ 吗？——那么你在一个连贯的时间线中稳稳当当脚踏实地的也能做到。  
  
所以是的，事情就像那个样子，米克跟着传奇们一起，四处转悠，胡搞瞎搞，搅天搅地，战来斗去。事情并不总是一帆风顺，不过他们干得还好。唔，他们多少勉力维持了时间线的完好，至少。  
  
不，如果他们失败了你不会知道。时间不是那样运行的。  
  
 _不_ ，目下的当任者不是时间旅行者未能阻止一场悲剧性灾难的惨重失败的结果——  
  
嗯哼。你知道怎样，米克对此不会给予一个明确回答。就假设如果传奇们 _有_ 失败，事情会 _甚至更糟_ 好了。  
  
对于北韩，无可奉告。就是——无可奉告。永远。  
  
是的， _永远_ 。  
  
传奇们在想办法，好吗？！  
  
米克要说的重点不是这个。他要说的更多的是——伦恩。斯奈特。冷冻队长。  
  
操它的，米克在接下来的采访中就叫他伦恩了——  
  
是的， _多谢了_ 伦恩，你的有关你“永远是重点”的评论真是 _大_ 有助益。  
  
他妈的戏精。  
  
 _总这样_ 。  
  
那是在事实证明（或者更确切地说，当他们都发现）伦恩没有，事实上，没有死掉——又或者他有，接着事情逆转了，或是类似什么的——于是他落到了一个不同的宇宙。抗击纳粹。  
  
听着，如果说这里有一件事是无论人言纷扰世事变迁米克决意永不改变的，那就是纳粹。米克他妈的 _恨透了_ 纳粹。  
  
对，新纳粹也算。  
  
对，他们有宪法第一修正案保障的言论自由权，意味着不得官方打压。  
  
对，米克明白那意味着一旦当选，他将不得不停止老是逮着机会就揍他们。没关系。他相信没问题，会有正派人接过重任替他好好揍的。  
  
听着，如果超级政治行动委员会对总统竞选“完全无关”到可以替某个混蛋筹款——并且是的，米克这话也包括他自己——那么赞助了米克，并且他或许有又或许没有参与其例会的‘暴揍纳粹党’也与对自由言论的官方打压目的“完全无关”。你明白？  
  
好吧，米克或许会停止参加例会。  
  
或许。  
  
伦恩还是可以去的，不过，对吧？  
  
瞧，伦尼， _你_ 还是可以去。带上天杀的相机。  
  
操，当总统真是 _毫无_ 乐子可言。话说回来他干嘛要做这个来着？  
  
哦，对了，因为‘举世第一烂小丑’要竞选总统，而传奇们和吉迪恩一致同意放任那家伙当选将意味着字面意义上的世界末日。就那样，呜呼哀哉，历史不再，大家伙全滚回去重新拾起棍子在泥巴里划道道——那之后还能剩下的无论啥古怪变异种，不管怎样。  
  
呃。  
  
相信米克，你不会想要看到那些个米克见过的事儿。太糟了。  
  
米克想要宣告的是他不赞同事情进行成政治戏/变异种之类的样子。科幻从来都更多的是伦恩的菜。米克更喜欢忍者。  
  
对，同东京的首相的会议进行得 _棒极了_ ，干嘛问这个？  
  
闭嘴，伦恩。那次有进行过 _一些_ 政策讨论；并不 _全_ 是关于哪部经典忍者电影是最棒的。尽管最后五小时确确实实全是电影马拉松。不骗人。  
  
他说到哪儿了来着？  
  
对，伦恩。抗击纳粹。那个世界的纳粹军队对当前地球的几近世界末日的恐怖入侵，包括超级英雄和变异人二重身，基本上所有人全部联合起来才堪堪击退的。  
  
伦恩和米克联起手来力挽狂澜，一如往昔。  
  
好吧，往昔，他们是联起手来偷偷抢抢。差不多一回事儿。  
  
听着， _来自另一个维度的纳粹入侵_ 。那重要过了一切。  
  
对除了现任者以外的任何人来说，不管怎样。那操蛋货。  
  
是的，如实记录吧。  
  
啥？“总统礼仪”是他妈的啥玩意儿？听着，你这家伙，不像是你，米克是当真见过乔治·华盛顿的，而倘若你以为他嘴里不是隔三岔五地冒出一句‘操’、‘狗屎’或是‘该死’的某种变体，那么那也只是因为你读的是洁本的历史。他可是个 _大兵_ 。而在他当兵之前，他还曾是个勘测员，而就米克所知那意味着“怀揣着一只指南针走进森林，再怀揣着对熊的满心痛恨走出来”，如果那都不会叫一个人咒骂，那也没啥能了。  
  
关于米克有没有勾搭上他，无可奉告。  
  
放弃吧。你绝不会得到一句回答的。  
  
所以当别的所有人都被另一个维度的纳粹——并且对，米克完全有意识到通常的措辞是“另一个地球”，不过操它的，“另一个维度”听起来像是一个总叫伦恩乐开怀的50年代蹩脚科幻片《番茄杀手袭来》，所以米克坚持用这个——的入侵吓得屁滚尿流的时候，特别是当他们有了这个地球上的所有那些个白人至上主义者加入他们，利用那些个松懈的枪支管理法来武装成一支真正的地方武装，现任者却决定为了自己个儿有那么他妈的五分钟没能获取百分之百的注意力而大发脾气。  
  
同时，米克相当确定他们实际上是不那么秘密的纳粹支持者。所有那些个有关合作啊瞧瞧他们有什么要说的啊他们如何的是“好人”啊的说法——全他妈是狗屁，显然的。那混球大概很是 _失望_ ，当米克和伦恩大发神威把他们统统踹回老家，照直落入伦恩之前同那个地球的其他抵抗组织架设的陷阱中。  
  
不管怎样，一如所有人知道的那样，一等那些个纳粹滚蛋了，现任者紧接着便决定推行一部可怕的法令，判决任何变种人非法——并且他们以可能的 _最蠢_ 的方式定义变种人，就因为他们想要它涵盖那些个像是伦恩和米克这样没有特异能力的人，而那甚至都 _说不通_ ——并力图使1号地球法西斯化。  
  
对， _法西斯_ 。他们堆砌了许多漂亮话——不，说错了，是他们的 _演讲稿撰写人_ 堆砌了漂亮话来修饰，不过那法令原本是——就是——他妈的反乌托邦噩梦原地大爆炸，好吗？  
  
听着，米克字面意义上的有来自2042年的人来证明那法令让一切真真正正变得有多么糟糕。你还他妈的需要什么更多的证据？  
  
所以，对。可怕的未来。‘举世第一烂小丑’竞选总统，差不多肯定会通过它，如果他们当选的话。  
  
而那就意味着——  
  
总有人得鼓起男子气概（女子气概？无性气概？人类气概？等等，最后一个词是不是物种主义来着？）来阻止。  
  
现在，你该以为另外一党会做些什么，不是吗？但是不不不不，他们决定自废武功，提名某个怪老头，死活叨叨些如今大家“团结”了，一切都将改变——别在意细节， _团结_ 是最重要的，对吧大家伙儿？这场运动会修复一切！因为这是巨大的变革！有关感情的！有关所有那些个傻不拉几的嬉皮士屁话……——并且接连冒出些越来越蠢的根本行不通的主意。那不重要，当然，无论如何米克都准备投给那蠢蛋了，一如别的所有人那样，只是为了阻止最烂小丑当选，可不。瞧，接着，就在选举的他妈的三个月之前，那混蛋被发现腐败透顶！只是他不肯辞职让别人接替竞选！而他的支持者进入了权力阶层，所以党内也没法儿把他撵走！而所有那些个天杀的选票已经上了印刷机！  
  
整件事情 _正是_ 这么开始的，你知道。他妈的三个月，而50个州里在截止期限前进入竞选程序的另外唯一一位就是——如你所猜想的那样—— _总统候选热浪_ 。  
  
他妈的见鬼。  
  
那时候，整个他妈的机构都是由如今组成米克的顾问团的那些人在运作的——费莉希蒂·斯莫克，奥利弗·奎恩，巴里·艾伦，西斯科·雷蒙，凯特琳·斯诺，还有艾丽丝·韦斯特——因为他们都觉着那他妈的很 _好玩_ 或是怎么的，而所有人突然间不得不 _很是_ 迅速地换挡，力图把它弄假成真。  
  
倒不是说有谁觉得那能成。你知道，他们只是觉得——不如一试。不能就这么躺平认栽；如果只剩下这么一条道，不如死马当活马医。  
  
没人 _当真_ 以为那能成。  
  
至少，直到民调开始变化之前没人以为那能成。第一次民意调查的时候，米克得到了，像是，5%。  
  
第二次民意调查，他赢得了30%。  
  
如今他差不多接近50%。  
  
耶稣啊。  
  
如果米克胜出，米克要花一个周末来静静地坐在屋里过呼吸个，像是，一小时。  
  
谢谢你的拥抱，伦恩。意味良多；米克很是明白你有多讨厌公开的感情表现。或是情绪。或是任何东西，除了戏剧，戏剧，戏剧。  
  
嗯？对，伦恩和米克是伙伴。他们对此一直坦率直白。  
  
不——不—— _伙伴_ 。  
  
是的， _犯罪_ 的伙伴。可也是，你知道， _伙伴_ 的伙伴。如果你理解米克的意思的话。  
  
哦，看在他妈的老天的份上， _他们结婚了_ 。伦恩会成为‘第一超反’或是随便什么当那是一个男人时他们会称呼作的那种。  
  
你什么意思，没人……？那是他妈的合法的之类之类的！中城的档案局有一份天杀的证明！  
  
……哦，好吧，对。说得对。简直不敢想象要让中城的官僚机构做 _任何事_ ，你得面对何等的积压地狱，更别提要他们对一个他妈的信息自由法要求作出回应了。他们大概要等到2030年之后才会得空回应。  
  
你的意思是说人们真的不知道？  
  
唔嗯。  
  
好吧， _那_ 会惊到许多人，那么。  
  
白宫有史以来第一位不直的住客？别搞笑了。你没见过林肯吗？  
  
也对。不是所有人都是时间旅行者。抱歉，总忘掉那点。  
  
对，米克见过林肯。  
  
 _不_ ，米克对是否勾搭上他同样无可奉告。耶稣啊。别问了。  
  
为什么米克以前没提见过林肯？因为那不重要？又没人问过！  
  
又不像是说有谁要过一个他到访过的所有时间区域的名单！  
  
当然 _传奇们_ 从没提过它；米克又不是跟他们在一起的时候去的。那是在他的克洛诺斯时期。听着，那是一个很长的故事，好吗？而他们就快要到决胜时刻了，所以或许所有人应该更多的把注意力放到那上面。  
  
是的，米克完全有意识到自己跟鼬鼠一样滑头了。他现在是个政客了。他可以偶尔耍耍滑头。  
  
再说了，大家对鼬鼠有什么意见？挺好的小动物。  
  
米克有只宠物老鼠，你知道。如果米克胜出——是的，他依然使用他妈的“如果”一词，在我们敲定俄亥俄和佛罗里达之前万事未定，艾丽丝——那会叫拉蒂根成为‘第一宠物’或是什么的吗？  
  
这里真的存在一个‘第一宠物’的职位吗？  
  
等等，真的 _有_ ？妙极了。  
  
从不曾是一只老鼠过？那又怎样？米克对狗没有意见，你知道，不过他没有狗。他有一只老鼠。人们将不得不学着适应了。  
  
嘿。你不知道你该把这场采访的哪一部分放上头条，那可不是米克的错。  
  
……多谢了，伦恩，他 _不_ 会用“双性恋养鼠人赢得大选；老公嘉许”。  
  
不，“当选总统在最终采访中使用‘他妈的’多过之前任何候选人”也不是个好选择， _艾丽丝_ 。很可能也与史实不符；LBJ真的热衷于骂骂咧咧——对什么勾搭的 _无可奉告_ ！耶稣啊！  
  
啥？ _不_ ，雷蒙， _没人_ 要发表一个头条说“时间旅行者证实有关林肯性向的学术猜测”。没人在乎！  
  
好吧， _或许_ 历史期刊在乎。但 _别的_ 没谁了。不像是说那是什么大事儿。人们可以爱睡谁睡谁。  
  
哦，就某些方面而言那依然是件大事儿？那太糟了。好吧，那将是未来四年待解决事项之一。  
  
八年？  
  
 _不_ 。  
  
是的，他说真的！他干嘛要 _二次_ 参选？ _下一个选择能有多糟？！_  
  
莎拉刚刚跑进屋来了。请告诉我你不是来宣布未来发生了某件可怕的事而——  
  
实际上，算了。 _请_ 你宣布未来发生了某件可怕的事，而你极度需要这里的所有人立马出发去搞定它。  
  
不？  
  
该死。  
  
等等。  
  
你啥意思， _米克赢了？_  
  
哦操。  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
“所以，你现在打算做什么，候任总统先生？”记者问道，像个疯子一样笑开了花，当巨大的电视屏幕上播放出外间旋即爆发的庆祝狂潮——字面意义上的爆发，既然米克坚持预备了篝火、烟花和至少四支不同的烟火团队。“你的第一项动案是什么？”  
  
“那算个啥问题？”艾丽丝哈哈大笑，当巴里把她抱起来转圈。“我们可以明天去操心那个！今晚我们派对庆祝！”  
  
“世界获救了！”西斯科欢呼道。  
  
“我完蛋了，”米克说，脑袋一仰。“他们不会让我辞职的。”  
  
“大概不会，”坐在他身旁的伦恩对他说，不是不怀同情的。“不过没关系。我会帮你干的。”  
  
“你是最棒的，老大，”米克说，不是不动感情的。“为什么你不能来当副总统？”  
  
“因为他们不能在同一个地方待太久，”伦恩解释道。“以防万一。”  
  
“哦，”米克闷闷不乐地说。“对。”  
  
伦恩安慰地拍拍米克的胳膊。“别担心。第一——呃，第一配偶——干政有着悠久的先例。”  
  
“见鬼的对，”米克说着揉揉脸。“感谢上帝有伍德罗·威尔逊，我只是要说——千万别 _问_ ，”他警告那位记者。  
  
“再说了，”伦恩继续道，听起来很是实事求是。“莎拉会是位很好的副总统。毕竟，如果你死了，除了莎拉你还会想要谁来替你报仇呢？”  
  
米克点点头。  
  
“呃，”记者说，冲他们俩眨巴眨巴眼睛。“那……不是一位副总统该干的？”  
  
“真的？你确定？”  
  
“……还算确定。我报道政治问题有些年头了。”  
  
“如果那能叫你感觉好过些的话，我很是肯定她会让贾克斯、斯泰因和雷替她干大部分活儿，”伦恩主动说道。“哪怕在我们不得不费尽心思说服她宣布自己还活着之后……”  
  
“那……真的不能，”记者说。“不过多谢告知？”  
  
“没什么，”伦恩说。“来吧，米克。让我们去观赏火焰升腾。”  
  
米克脸色一亮，站起身来。  
  
“嘿，”伦恩问记者，“你是这里的政治活动家。总统配偶能免于起诉吗？”  
  
记者皱了皱眉。“为什么？”  
  
“不能偷东西，斯奈特，”巴里说。  
  
“哦，好吧。”  
  
“四年。”  
  
“等等， _啥？！_ ”  
  
“你现在是位模范榜样了！”  
  
“不！我拒绝！”  
  
“太迟了，”艾丽丝咯咯直笑。  
  
米克开始哈哈大笑。“好吧，”他说，一手环住伦恩的腰，拽着他走向烟火，伦恩的脸依然冻结在一派骇然的滑稽相中。“至少我不会是唯一受罪的一个了！”  
  
“往好的方面想！”记者在他们背后喊道。“政客们基本上就是更大规模上的窃贼！”  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
